


3:46 am Phone Call

by musicals_musicals



Series: Newsies Stuff [13]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Not as sad as the description sounds, Race is a drunk disaster, hes of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: We broke up years ago and haven’t spoken since then, but now you're calling me while drunk and I have to pick you up





	3:46 am Phone Call

_Ring!Ring!_

Spot sat up in bed and fumbled around for his phone. He hit the answer button without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Spotty!” Spot’s eyes shot open and he pulled the phone away from his ear to check the caller ID. Race.

“What?” The word slipped out unintentionally. Spot wasn’t expecting to hear from Race ever again. They had broken up on really bad terms two years ago after a five year relationship and a ten year friendship. “Race?”

The line erupted into giggles “You’re pretty”

That explained it. Race was drunk “And you’re really drunk”

“No I’m not” Race objected. There was a crashing noise and more giggling.

“Are you okay?” Spot glanced at the clock. 3:46am.

The giggling stopped “I’m sad”

Spot sighed “Where are you? Are you with someone?”

“No” Race didn’t elaborate and Spot wanted to slam his head into the wall.

“Race where are you?” Even if they weren’t together Spot could still worry about Race’s safety.

“Oh yeah that’s why I called you” Race’s words were slurred from either alcohol or exhaustion “I think I’m lost”

“Why me?” Or all the people in Races contacts why did he choose Spot?

“Because you’re pretty and I love you” Race explained. It sounded like the easiest thing ever, like they hadn’t broken up and never broke each other’s hearts.

Every part of Spot screamed at him to hang up and call Albert or Davey or anyone and tell them to deal with it, but instead he turned on the light. “Race where are you?”

“I’m not sure” Race whimpered “Can you pick me up”

“I’m on my way” Spot slipped on his shoes without tying them and locked the door. At least he had the day off tomorrow so he could sleep in.

“I don’t feel so good” Race mumbled

“That would be the drinking” Spot started his car and ignored the sound of puking.

“Are you here yet?” Race asked still sounding slightly nauseous.

“You need to tell me where you are” Spot was in his car but he had no idea where he was going.

“It’s dark. And I’m on a street” Race described helpfully (Not)

Spot sighed “What does the street sign say?”

There was shuffling. “I can’t tell”

“What-” Spot rolled his eyes “Where were you drinking?”

The other line erupted into tears and Spot wanted to slam his head into the steering wheel “It’s the Spot bar”

To anyone else that would have meant nothing, but it was what Race used to call the bar where they hooked up for the first time. “Okay are you close to the bar?” Spot started the car now that he had a direction.

“Yes- no” Race thought for a second “I don’t know”

“I’ll find you” Spot decided to just search the surrounding blocks.

“Don’t leave” Race said helplessly

“I’ll stay on the phone” Spot promised. He switched it to speaker phone so he could drive with both hands. He got there quickly and started circling the surrounding blocks until he noticed a figure sitting in the middle of the sidewalk holding a phone.

Race looked up with bloodshot eyes and his face lit into a dopey smile. “Spotty!”

“Hey Race” Spot got out of his car and turned off his phone.

Race struggled to his feet and collapsed against Spot’s side with his arms around his waist. “I love you”

Spot swallowed back the tears that threatened to come out and instead just lead Race to the passenger seat. “Let’s get you home”

“I don’t have keys” Race patted all his pockets multiple times in proof.

“Right” Whenever anyone went out drinking Davey made them all give him their car keys to avoid drunk driving. Smart people (Smalls) had a clip and were able to unattach their house keys from their car keys, but almost everyone else had a roommate so they didn’t care. “Do you still live with Albert?”

“He’s gone” Race pulled on his seat belt and almost crashed his head against the window “Far far away”

“Okay” Spot could cope with having Race in his apartment for one night. He would be fine.

∞∞∞

By the time they got home Race was fast asleep with a smile on his face. Spot turned off the car and walked over to carefully pick Race up out of the passenger seat. And if he held on a little tighter than necessary no one needed to know. He got the door open with one hand, but the moving must have woken Race up. “Downy”

“Race..” It would be way easier if Race would let Spot carry him all the way to the couch.

“Down” Race pulled on Spot’s sleeve and he reluctantly put Race on his feet. He expected Race to walk away but instead Race moved closer and bunched his hands in Spot’s shirt. “Are you still mad at me?”

Spot knew what he was referring to and he shook his head “No”

“I’m not mad either” Race thought for a second and leaned closer “We were stupid”

“Tony… please” The words were choked and breathless. He didn’t want to be reminded of everything he lost.

Race perked up at the pet name “You were the only one I told that to. My real name”

“I know” Race was very protective of his name, which lead to him only picking dare when they played truth or dare because multiple people were dead set on finding out what it was.

“And you told me yours” Race had a thoughtful look on his face “Sean”

Before Spot could react Race was pulling him into a kiss. His hands moved to Race’s waist automatically and he leaned closer wanting more contact. Race backed him against a wall and his hands pushed up Spot’s t-shirt. The kiss was rough and messy . Spot tasted the alcohol and pulled away a little harder than necessary, backing up all the way to the couch. He couldn’t take advantage of Race while he was drunk, there was a good chance Race would remember nothing in the morning and Spot didn’t think he could live with that. They needed to talk it out like adults, when they were both sober and it wasn’t the middle of the night. “We can't–”

“Fine” Race pouted and collapsed on the couch next to Spot. “Morning?”

“Sure” Spot knew nothing would happen in the morning but it seemed to be the only way Race would let it go.

“Good” Race’s eyes were already drifting shut and he leaned against Spot.

Spot waited for him to fall asleep before adjusting Race on the couch and taking off his shoes. He covered Race with a blanket and spared him one last look before going back to bed.

∞∞∞

When Race woke up the first thing he noticed was the pain. He had a splitting headache, probably from the hangover. The second thing was a sense that something went wrong. He cracked his eyes open with some difficulty and took in his surroundings. Home. Wait no. He sat up and looked around. This was Spot’s apartment. Not home anymore. He turned to the kitchen where Spot was sitting with two mugs of coffee, a container of Advil and a glass of water. “Oh god”

Spot turned around and looked surprised that Race was awake “Morning”

“What did I do?” Race wondered.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Spot asked. Blush colored his cheeks and all Race could feel was impending doom.

“I need coffee for this” Race decided. He sat down in is old seat and downed the Advil with water before starting on the coffee. Spot watched him silently and Race started to get a few flashes from last night. They zoomed by and the only one he could really hold on to was kissing. “Oh god”

“Yeah” Spot seemed to know exactly what he was thinking about.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll just leave now” Race pushed away the coffee and stood up only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Wait” Spot met his eyes and Race hesitantly sat back down. “You said…”

Race forced his eyes closed to push away tears “I love you”

“Did you mean it” Spot asked. Race looked him in the eyes and he felt like he could see all Spot’s walls coming down.

“Yeah– I did” Race’s voice was shaky but the words were clear.

“I’m so sorry” Spot looked down sadly, but didn’t let go of Race’s hand. “I didn’t mean any of it”

“I didn’t either” All of the harsh words thrown back and forth. Looking back on it Race was pretty sure they were both trying to not get hurt, which in turn led to the worst possible result.

“We can’t” Spot ripped his hand away “We can’t just go back, as much as I wish we could”

“I know” Race’s hand already felt cold, but it was definitely for the best. He didn’t think he could survive Spot breaking his heart again, or the knowledge that he broke Spot’s heart twice.

“You should go” Spot didn’t look up from where he was holding his hand in his lap.

“Yeah” Race could see all of the walls going back up, probably for good. He was about to turn away when Spot’s hand was back on his wrist. “Wha–” He was cut off by Spot’s lips pressing against his own. After a moment of surprise he responded full force, pushing Spot back against the table and planting his hands on either side of Spot’s waist. Spot’s hands moved up his arms and down to his waist where they brushed his waist and settled under his shirt.

Spot pulled away enough to talk “We need to talk”

“Later” Race agreed. He pushed closer and kissed Spot with all of the emotions he had been holding back for years.

∞∞∞

A while later they were both in Spot’s bed and Race was drifting into a light sleep “I’m so glad I didn’t delete your phone number”

“I am too” Spot was just as close to sleep, due to the lack of it the night before. “Just maybe wait till morning next time”

“Ha-ha” Race snuggled closer and let out a yawn “We can talk in the morning”

“Race it is morning” Spot pointed at the clock showing it was only ten.

“You know what I mean” Race grumbled. He pulled the blankets over his head and let sleep take over. The last thing he felt was Spots fingers brushing gently through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr @musicals-musicals
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
